


Magician and Fox

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [11]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), YuYu Hakusho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed the children attracted phantom thieves like bees to honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magician and Fox

RED… was worried. Well not really worried per say, nervous might be a better word for it. It was Gotham after all. The dark city didn't scare the Phantom Thief so much as its people did. If he ran into Catwoman, it would be a month too soon because he hadn't quite forgiven her for stealing his last target before him.

However Catwoman wasn't the reason why Red braved entering the dark city. No, he was simply here for another thief: Youko.

"So what brings you into Gotham, Red?"

Like moonlight shining down from the sky, Youko dropped into view onto the rooftop. Much like another certain thief, his white clothes stood out like a beacon against the night sky yet never manage to draw attention to it. White fox ears perked up in a mild interest and fox tail twitched slightly, the only sign that Youko was on guard.

Red scowled. "Stop toying with Little Knight," the red clad thief demanded. Red knew the incident when his beloved Court finally had a run in with Youko. It was bound to happen anyways; his Court seemed to attract Phantom Thieves like bees to honey. Like with all heists that deal with Youko, his Court had ended up tied together by long green vines that twisted his Court like pretzels. According to Little Knight (whom Red might or might not be eavesdropping on) Youko had to nerve to go flirting with Little Knight while he was tied up! _"Did you know foxes eat several types of small birds as part of their diet, little robin?"_ – HAH! Stupid Youko.

While Red is perfectly happy flirting with his Ruby Princess, it does not mean Youko is allowed to make moves on his Little Knight!

"They're mines," he whined. Red knew he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum but couldn't help it. Well it didn't matter really. Nearly everyone is a child in Youko's eyes. Red wasn't stupid. He had been to Japan more than enough times and dealt with enough magic to know that Youko is nowhere near as much human as he appeared to be. It was dangerous dealing with Youko, like Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Deathstroke all rolled up in one. One wrong move and Red could piss off a very dangerous demon.

Youko grinned, clearly amused by Red's protests and demands. "Why should I care?" the fox demon asked.

Red squawked. "At least show up for the meetings if you want to play with them!"

Red didn't mind _sharing_ his Court with other villains so long as they didn't hurt them too badly and showed up regularly to the Rogue Gallery Meetings once a month, which Red managed and ran because Megaphone was an idiot. Red had issues with the villains that want to kill his Court or ones that interfered too often and if Youko was going to stick around to play with them, the least the fox thief could do was to show up for the meetings! Catwoman even attended and she was only interested in Little Knight because she's practically his mother and would have stolen him a long time ago if Bats didn't disapprove.

Youko tilted his head, giving Red's words some consideration. His golden eyes held a glint of mischief to them. "Do I get to keep Little Robin if I show up?" he asked. If the fox thief was honest with himself, the Boy Wonder was an interesting puzzle he wanted to pick at. Or perhaps it was simply because he reminded Youko of another detective he knew so well.

Red shrugged. "You'll have to go through Bats and Catwoman on that," the magician said. "But I won't stop you from trying." That actually worked to Red's favor. If Little Knight was busy fending off Youko's advances that was less time spent trying to stop Red's advances with the Ruby Princess.

"And if you can't make it to the Rogue Gallery Meetings, at least show up for the Phantom Thieves one. Even KID makes it to those and he's all the way in Japan!" Red accused.

"Fine, Fine," Youko agreed. He would prefer to stay out of the contact with other "thieves" or "villains" or people in general, but it was beginning to get a little lonely. Keeping up with his peers and playing with his new toys would be a great way to pass the time. "But you'll have to deal with the fact that I already extended another playdate to your Court."

Red scowled and sulked a little but otherwise didn't say a word. This meeting was going much better than he had planned and there was no point in ruining it now. "Fine."

Youko smirked. "You're welcome to come along," he offered. Red's magic would make the heist even easier, or at least deal with the problem of getting it out of the building.

Red perked up, interested. "What were you planning on stealing?"

Youko's grin only grew bigger. "A blue policebox," the fox said.

"I'll be there."


End file.
